Charmed Macbeth Crossover
by wa4lrm
Summary: The Halliwell Sisters went back in time when they were the three witches that gave messages for Macbeth. Macbeth is the famous Shakespeare's Tragedy Play.


**Charmed/Macbeth crossover**

**Disclaimer:** The Halliwell sisters (Phoebe, Piper and Prue), Leo Wyatt and Cole Turner from "Charmed" are property of Aaron Spelling and E. Duke Vincent. Macbeth, Macduff, Ross, Malcolm, Donalbain and King Duncan from Macbeth are property of William Shakespeare. I am not making any money, and it was written only for enjoyment for myself and other fans. 

*******************************************************************************

The Halliwell sisters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, were having lunch at their house. Cole suddenly appeared and warned the sister about alteration of our history. Cole said, "Macduff had returned! He went through a time portal several centuries ago. He killed Macbeth! You'll need to go back in time to stop him." 

Prue replied, "Do you know that if we go back in time, would we risk being burned or hanged? You should know about those dark ages. Who is Macduff?"

The televison came on and there was a news break. The news reported, "The prince from England had been assassinated. There was a man dressed a lot like some kind of Roman back centuries ago. He killed the prince with a sword. Police are still searching for a suspect and somehow he had vanished."

The sisters went to Book of Shadows. The book pages had stopped at Macduff and the charmed ones were getting ready to put in a time portal spell. Leo suddenly appeared and said, "Don't try to save Macbeth. You must prevent Macduff from going through a time portal."

The time portal had opened and the three Halliwell sisters had entered. The three sisters were now back several centuries in the past. Phoebe said, "We need to warn Macbeth about Macduff."

The Halliwell sisters met King Duncan. Piper asked, "Where can I find Macbeth. We must warn Macbeth. There is something evil about Macduff."

King Duncan replied, "Last time I heard Macbeth was heading to witches coven."

The Halliwell sisters went to the witch's coven. After they entered, they saw several witches naked. The sisters removed their clothes to join the rest of witches in that coven. Macbeth entered the coven and asked the three Halliwell sisters, "Can you tell me my future? I have been getting nightmares. I keep seeing blood in my dreams."

The three Halliwell sisters made a brew chanting "Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn, and cauldron bubble."

Prue replied, "Macbeth! Macbeth! Macbeth! beware Macduff."

Piper replied, "The power of man, for none of woman born Shall harm Macbeth."

Phoebe replied, "Be lion-mettled, proud; and take no care Who chafes, who frets, or where conspirers are: Macbeth shall never vanquish'd be until Great Birnam wood to high Dunsinane hill Shall come against him."

Macbeth passed out and all the witches left the coven. Leo appeared and said, "Let him sleep for now. We must go after Macduff."

Prue asked Leo, "Don't you think we should save Macbeth? Otherwise, Macduff is going to kill him."

Leo replied, "We are not here to change a course of history. We only came to prevent Macduff getting into time portal."

Halliwell sisters and Leo now headed to the castle.

Somewhere on the way to castle, Macduff confronted the Halliwell sisters. Macduff threw the spear toward Prue. The sisters froze the spear, but Macduff did not freeze. Prue yelled, "He's a demon. We must vanquish him."

Macduff threw the fireball toward the three sisters who were throwing fireballs toward Macduff. Then Macduff vanished. Piper said, "If we could vanquish Macduff, Macbeth would become the King of Scotland."

Leo appeared and said, "Don't vanquish Macduff yet or this will change the course of history. We cannot do that. We must vanquish him after he kills Macbeth and before going through the time portal."

Prue asked, "How are we going to get to the Book of Shadows when we are at different time?"

Phoebe replied, "We could try to ask those witches here now. Maybe they could help us out."

As soon the Halliwell sisters arrived at the castle, both Macbeth and Macduff were fighting with swords. Macbeth said, "Why should I play the Roman fool, and die. On mine own sword? Whiles I see lives, the gashes. Do better upon them."

Macduff replied, "Turn, hell-hound, turn!"

Macbeth said, "Of all men else I have avoided thee: But get thee back; my soul is too much charged. With blood of thine already."

Macduff replied, "I have no words: My voice is in my sword: thou bloodier villain. Than terms can give thee out!"

The sword fight between Macbeth and Macduff continued for a while. Macduff, who sliced Macbeth's head with a sword, held his head in front of the crowd. Prue turned her head back since she couldn't stand to see someone beheaded. Piper said, "Let's get busy and start vanquishing a spell."

Macduff threw Macbeth's head toward Piper and the three sisters froze it. While everyone else was frozen, Macduff continued throwing the fireballs at them. The three witches were chanting the vanquishing spell and Macduff had vanquished. The three sisters unfroze them and went somewhere to go back to the time portal. When they got back to present time, they turned on a television set and the Prince of England was OK.

**THE END**


End file.
